The present invention relates to a novel organopolysiloxane compound not known in the prior art nor described in any literatures or, more particularly, to a novel organopolysiloxane compound having excellent surface activity and useful as an emulsifying agent to prepare an aqueous emulsion of the water-in-oil type.
Various types of organopolysiloxane compounds having surface activity are known in the prior art including those useful as an emulsifying agent in the preparation of a water-in-oil emulsion, of which Japanese Patent Kokai 61-90732 discloses an organopolysiloxane compound modified jointly with polyether groups and long-chain alkyl groups having 8 to 18 carbon atoms.
The above mentioned organopolysiloxane compound jointly modified with two types of modifying groups is useful as an emulsifying agent for silicones but not suitable for the emulsification of ester oils and glycerides due to the relatively low surface activity. In addition, such a jointly modified organopolysiloxane has a problem in the complicated synthetic preparation procedure thereof. Namely, such a jointly modified organopolysiloxane is prepared by a mixed hydrosilation reaction or so-called addition reaction of an allylated polyether for the modifying polyether groups and a long-chain .alpha.-olefin compound for the modifying long-chain alkyl groups to an organohydrogenpolysiloxane having silicon-bonded hydrogen atoms in the presence of a platinum catalyst according to a well known procedure. When the allylated polyether and the .alpha.-olefin compound are concurrently brought to the addition reaction with the organohydrogenpolysiloxane, the reaction cannot proceed evenly for these two different reactants eventually to cause phase separation of the reaction mixture because the velocities of the addition reaction of the two reactants greatly differ from each other, the allylated polyether being generally more reactive than the .alpha.-olefin. Therefore, the synthetic process must be conducted in two successive steps including a first step in which the .alpha.-olefin compound is brought to the addition reaction with a part of the silicon-bonded hydrogen atoms in the organohydrogenpolysiloxane and a second step in which the remaining silicon-bonded hydrogen atoms are reacted with the allylated polyether compound.
Thus, it is eagerly desired to develope a novel organopolysiloxane useful as an emulsifying agent for the preparation of a water-in-oil emulsion of any hardly emulsifiable oily materials without the above described problems and disadvantages in the prior art in connection with the complicated preparation process.